Finally
by coweatsicecream
Summary: THis is a post mockinjay/pre epilogue story, featuring Katniss' marriage, pregnancy, and other fluffy fun stuff.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a Hunger Games fic. I know I'm not a fantastic writer, but i was really feeeeeling this topic so I felt inclined to upload. BTW, POV is Katniss, and OOO means the division of the present and a enjoy! PS this is just a short starter chapter.

There's a soft thud as my arrow impales the squirrel. It fall and lies in an inert heap, waiting as i go to collect it. It's been a good haul today;I'm glad , because I want to do something special for Peeta on our anniversary, since he does all the cooking.I've got 2 squirrels, a turkey, and even a small tub of early strawberries.I figure this is adequate, since it's just Peeta and me.

OOO

I gasp in shock. I can't believe this is happening, and in a public area, for heaven's sake! Peeta, of course, is quite dramatic about it,(probably unintentionally) but it's making people stare and im uncomfortable. I focus on the silver ring in his hand to avoid meeting the eyes of the curious bystanders. It's beautiful, clear aquamarine stones interspaced with orange coral, and I want to put it on, but the commitment is overwhelming. I have an internal struggle, which I hope doesn't register on my face,and then I finally mumble,"Yes."Peeta asks me to repeat myself because he cant hear me, and this time, my "yes" can probably be heard throughout the whole park.

OOO

I arrive home, where it is silent and empty. A small not rests on the table, which reads:

Katniss,

Haymitch smashed a bottle and fell in it. Gone to see if he's ok.I'll be home soon.

Love, Peeta.

Of course, he would be so after 8 years of marriage, I still feel I don't deserve him.I drop my game in the sink, hoping that Peeta will deal with it while I take a shower.

The hot water brushes the dirt and grime from my body, and as I wrap myself in a towel, i hear the door open.

"Katniss?"

"I'm just in the shower. I'll be down in a minute!"I hear pots clattering as I dress myself. As I brush my hair, I see the calendar, where I've marked our anniversary, May 12th. My mind does some math and I figure we've been married for 96 months, or 2920 days. The days go by fast;and then I realize just how many days have gone past-8. I've missed it, and this can only mean one thing. I collapse on the bed and cover my mouth. I feel my eyes foolishly tearing up. I can't be pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

AN I know I already published today but i feel like i need to get this story. enjoy, and of course, reviews would be AWESOME.

I pick up the receiver of the phone and take a breath. I don't know why this is so hard for me. Most of district 12 already knows about my engagement;it shouldn't be so hard to tell my own mother.I take another breath, dial, and wait to be answered. I am.

"Hello?'

"Mom! It's Katniss. How are you?" My mother and I speak occasionally, but it's been a while since we last talked.

"Things could be better, but tell me, why did you call? Good news, I hope?"

I'm slightly worried about what might be going on with my mom but I ignore it and make myself stay cheerful.

"I just called to say, Peeta and I are engaged!"

"That's wonderful, dear! Who would have thought?"

"Yeah, I know, right?So, the wedding is tentatively set for May." It is currently February. " I would love it if you could attend!"

"I think that could be possible. See, since I've moved to district 2, thing have been slowing down at the hospital. Since the rebellion is over and people are healing,not so many hospitals are needed, so the one I work at is being closed. We have far more hospitals than a healthy population could ever need. I was hoping for another hospital job here, but word is, 12 is low on specialized doctors. Perhaps this new start you have with Peeta is just what i need to start again there."

This is unexpected,but I haven't actually seen my mom since the rebellion five years ago, but I agree this is a perfect opportunity for her to 's true that hospitals here are short staffed.

"Of course you're welcome to stay with me, Mother, until we find you an apartment."

"That would be lovely, Katniss." She sounds genuinely happy.

O O O

I walk slowly down the stairs, managing to keep my tears at bay. I plop down glumly in the armchair and select a book randomly from the coffee table. I'm hardly noticing what it's even about as I sit there in my despondent sits down next to me.

"Good book?"

"Maybe. I don;t really know."

He raises his eyebrows and I can see he doesn't see what I mean, so I say,

"I'm not really paying attention. I kind of have a headache."This is beginning to be true.

"I'll go for a walk. Maybe some fresh air will help." He agrees, kisses my head, and goes back to cooking.

As soon as I'm out the door, I know I'm going to buy pregnancy tests. I walk as quickly as I can, arrive at the drug store, and select two tests. I pay for them as inconspicuously as possible and hide them in my purse. I'm thinking maybe I can get to the bathroom in my basement to avoid detection.

I curl up on the concrete floor, my knees tucked up to my chin. Thats it, then. There's no question now. I'm pregnant, but i can't tell Peeta. If I have a miscarriage, if the child is damaged, he will be crushed. There is no certainty in pregnancy and I know that anything could go wrong.I quickly hide the tests under some other garbage in the bucket,push open the door, and set out to the only place i can go: my mother's.

When i knock, she opens the door and sees me standing there.

"Katniss?" I open my mouth to reply but instead throw up on my mother's carpet. She looks a little confused, but pulls me inside, and feel I might cry.

"What on earth happened?" She demands as she collects a towel and some bottle of cleaner.

"I...Im...pregnant..."I choke through the stupid frowns slightly.

"Well, alright, then. Try to calm down, dear, breathe. Go sit down and I'll bring some tea."

She gives me a handkerchief and leaves to the kitchen. 15 minutes later, I'm sipping my tea and my mother sits across from me.

"Alright, I'm going to call Peeta-"I panic.

"NO! He can't find out-please-I told him I was just going on a walk, why would I come here?" I rant on as I continue to cry.

" Calm down. I'll tell him you came here for some headache pills. But you know, you have to tell him eventually. It's his child too."


	3. Chapter 3

AN :HEYYYY Im back. I just want to give you guys (if there are any of you. Please?) something to start on, see if you like it. Please forgive the shortness of the chapters, lol, Enjoy! PS pls review guysss

I arrive home, all evidence of tears erased from my face, and I prepare to behave normally.

"Katniss! Perfect timing. Come get some dinner. I fried the squirrels and the turkey is roasted. You'll love it!" And I think I will until I smell the garlic.I feel nauseous and i run to the bathroom where I quickly empty the diminished contents of my stomach. I hear Peeta walk in behind me.

"What was that?"He exclaims. I'm not ready to tell him about the baby.

" I guess that headache I had earlier got worse.I feel awful."As if to prove my point, i start retching again.

" You should go to bed, honey."says Peeta as he pulls me from the floor. He looks disappointed,but no suspicious, which means my secret is safe.

O O O

It's March 13,and my mother's train is due any minute. I'm nervous since I haven't seen her in so long, but I think she'll be happy to see me so I train station is mostly empty, since this is an early train. I stand on the cold concrete platform and fidget to keep warm. I hear some distant clunking, accompanied by lights, and the train arrives, screeching to a halt. I scan the crowd and locate my mother down the platform, where I rush to greet her.

"Mom! It's so good to see you." We embrace.

"I missed you so much, Katniss!" I step away, and we walk away from the train station.

"So, I've already found you a lovely apartment, right near the hospital. Annie and Johanna are coming to stay at our house." I tell her as we approach the road to town.

The apartment is small, but cozy, and has lots of windows. It's also near the bakery so I can easily visit Peeta and my mother in one trip. Once she is settled, I leave my mom to get some bread for her.

" Katniss! Did your mom arrive alright?" He kisses me quickly.

" Yes, yes. I just wanted to get her some bread, to help her settle." Peeta collects a pie a and a loaf of bread, fresh and warm, since the bakery hasn't even opened yet.I head out again.

O O O

The bright morning sun hits my skin, and I stretch pleasantly in the soft sheets of my bed, until I am hit with a wave of nausea.I run to the bathroom, but nothing comes up because I haven't been eating much..I rinse my mouth anyway and stumble down the stairs to the kitchen because I know I should eat something. I thought the morning sickness would settle down after a few weeks, but it hasn't, and Peeta is getting suspicious. I make myself some tea and consider my options.I can tell Peeta when he gets home;I can wait until he notices and then explain;or, I can drop hints until he figures it out.I feel like a coward, but I don't want to disappoint him if something happens to the only thing i can do right now is go hunting, so I collect my boots and jacket, hoping that the forest will make me feel better.

When I arrive home, Peeta is decorating tiny yellow cupcakes with marzipan ducks on them.

"What's with the ducks?"

"Katniss. I didn't hear you come cupcakes are actually for a baby shower. The Croftons had a baby boy and they ordered these cupcakes for the baby shower." I have no idea who the Croftons are but this seem like a good opportunity to tell Peeta.

"What kind of cake should we have at our baby shower?"He looks perplexed.I can't believe he isn't getting this.I give him an exasperated look.

"For ___our _baby shower, smart we have a baby at the end of the year!"He seems concerned.

"But, Katniss, didn't you say we weren't having children? Is this ok? Oh, god, I'm sorry..."

This isn't the reaction I wanted, not at all.

"It's fine, Peeta. I want is ok." When he smiles and kisses me, I feel like a weight has been lifted.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

* * *

AN HEY so. Just sos you know, im actually not much of a fan of HG or this pairing myself( no offense, HG fans and Everlark shippers). Its just ive been interested in the topic (for unknown reasons)So you i hope you enjoy ch 4 because i still LIKE HG at least and im working hard on this fic. Please enjoy, and reviews are encouraged. Ahem. Hint.

"Annie!Johanna!" It's March 26th and Johanna and Annie have insisted they come for the wedding to micromanage every aspect of bridal , we've all visited one another often, and are good friends. Johanna has lost her edge (at least, partially), and Annie is mostly recovered. Annie says Johanna doesn't have a boyfriend, but she has a cat,and apparently, that's enough for her.

Annie squeals as we embrace and her son Nicolas rolls his eyes. Johanna looks at him and roll her eyes too as I force her to hug chatter about everything and nothing as we walk home. Annie has decided that we're going to have the best of the best for the wedding, and that means a trip to the Capitol. This includes dresses, so I've invited my best friend Emily to help us pick out dresses. She's just the same about all the wedding plans, and as we walk in the door, she drops a stack of magazines and catalogues onto the coffee table. "Emily! Come meet everyone!' She rushes towards us and air-kisses our cheeks. She pulls us to the couch, where we can view the magazines. Her favourites lay on top;Emily is very organized. Also, very enthusiastic. We make a good pair. She picks up the top magazine, which is covered with pink flowers and a lacy gown. Flipping it to a marked page, she begins exclaiming.

" I was definitely thinking a pink and lime green colour scheme; what do you guys think?"Johanna responds first.

"I think purple, instead of pink, would be better." All of us agree enthusiastically. Nicolas sighs and wanders over to where Peeta has left paper and pens and starts to doodle. I select a catalogue, as do all of us, and sort through bridesmaid dresses. I find a draping, soft green dress with a flowing shoulder strap. Annie selects a pleated purple one with flaired, elbow length sleeves, Johanna a long, slightly Gothic looking purple gown, and Emily chooses a puffy skirted frock with off-shoulder sleeves.

"We have to narrow it down to two. We cant have everyone wearing a different dress." I tell the end, we select the draped green one that I chose and the purple pleated one that Annie chose. We will place orders, but Emily has drilled it into my head that I must go to the actual store to buy my gown, and I can't refuse her. Everyone else agrees. Emily informs me that she had the foresight to book train tickets and hotel room to and in the Capitol, so I have absolutely nothing to worry about. Annie also talked to Peeta, and he says he is happy to look after Nicolas. He loves children.

O O O

I'm throwing up again and I feel disgusting since some of the vomit splashes into my hair. I figured the morning sickness would lay off after a few weeks, but apparently, nature has other plans. I cough and retch a bit more, then rinse out my mouth and brush my teeth. I've hardly been feeling up to hunting lately,but I'm getting sick (literally) os staying at home all the time. I consider leaving the house, and decide that I should go visit Peeta at the bakery, and maybe go out with Emily. I wander down the stairs and make some tea,put it in a cup, and head out the door. The May weather is pleasantly warm and I wander through town and window shop, finding myself drawn to the children's clothing store. I am hit with the reality that I will have an excuse to enter this shop, soon. I force myself to walk on to the bakery.

Peeta's place of work is in a plaza of shops, not to far from the children's clothing store. People are drawn to the soft red awning and the smell of delicious bread baking. Peeta employs two assistants, one of whom is actually Emily's niece. As i approach, I see that Emily is there visiting her."Emily!"

"Katniss!" She beams, pulling me through the door and towards the park.

" I haven't seen you much, Katniss. You haven't been hunting very much." I'm going to tell her.

"I've been...busy..."

"With what?"

"My...pregnancy..." She squeals.


	5. Chapter 5

AN SO ive been really busy with vacation lately and im doing a music workshop for this week so i'm still busy, but i felt like i needed to update. Also, not to get pity or whatever, but all the chapters of this fic that i already had written got deleted. so. Anyway, please enjoy reading, forgive me for the badness of this fic,and all grammar errors, since i am careless and obviously dont spend enough time editing. This brings me to the subject of my beta, or lack thereof. I need one. PM me?Please. Bye!

O O O

When we get off the train in the Capitol, I'm shocked by how different it looks. Since the rebellion, most of the candy coloured buildings have been destroyed or taken down, replaced with plain silver glass, grey stone, and brown bricks. The hotel that we're staying at is one of the few fancy buildings remaining. As I step off the train platform, I see creamy marble, gold gilt, and shimmering crystal, and, as we enter, rich velvet and, of course, mahogany. Emily is squealing, pointing out every painting and flower vase.

" I got two rooms, Katniss, one for us and one for Annie and Johanna. I was thinking everyone could come to our room to get ready for dinner later." says Emily. I tell Emily to lead the way, and we walk on, arriving at room number 253. This must be a very large hotel, since I see even more rooms down the hall, and I'm briefly guilty because it must have cost Emily a lot to take us here,but I remember that she insisted. Still, I feel like I'll have to pay her back somehow.

Our room is beautiful, and enormous. The walls are green damask, matching the hangings on the two beds, which are dripping with velvet and silk. The carpets are lush, and there are potted trees, rose bushes, and small, raised flower beds on the balcony. Along with the green furnishings, it reminds me of the forest, and I feel more comfortable here. Emily drops our suitcases and pulls out the dress she insisted I purchase. Johanna enters our room, already dresses in a questionable black dress and spiked heels.

"Annie is taking forever getting dressed. I don't even know what she's doing in there. Ugh." she complains as she throws herself onto an ottoman and her shoes at the wall.

"Johanna! That wallpaper is VELVET!" shrieks Emily, and I privately laugh, thinking of Effie. My blonde friend thrusts my grey, lacy, gown at me and I wander to the gargantuan, shiny, and luxurious bathroom to change.

The restaurant we're in looks beautiful, all windows and pink blossoms.. Apparently, this restaurant serves Chinese food. Ever since Snow's death and the democratic reconfiguring of Panem, other countries, the existence of which I was previously unaware,have been more comfortable with trading and visiting our own country. The waitress who serves us has shiny black hair and speaks in a soft, accented voice. She herself is an indication of our country's continued peace.

The names of the dishes we order have such strange names that I hardly know what to order. Johanna picks something for all of us, and when I try my food, it's strange, but actually tastes good; some kind of steamed dough surrounding pork and cabbage. Not that I would complain if I didn't like it; I would never refuse to eat perfectly good food. I should tell Peeta about this Chinese dough; he would be interested.

O O O

" Tell me _everything. _How long have you been pregnant? What are you going to name the baby? Is it a girl or a boy? Can we go shopping for baby clothes? Will yo-"

" _Slow_ down, Em. It hasn't even been born yet. I don't have any names for it."

" Well, you can't keep calling the child "it". Here. Think if you want a boy or a girl, then think of a name for it, just so you don't have to say "it"."

I haven't even thought about it, but now that the thought enters my brain, I'm reminded of Prim and I feel like I want a little girl, just like Prim when she was a child.

" I guess I want a girl..." I mutter.

" Oh, I just _love _baby girls! You could call her Holly, or Mable, or Petunia, or you want! This is so exciting!"

" I'll just call her Baby for now, Em." Emily and I are stationed in my sitting room. After I told her, I knew it would just be a torrent of questions. We've been sitting her for hours, discussing everything. There's just so much to discuss, and I feel like I'll never be prepared for this baby.

"Peeta?Are you awake?" It's night time, and I'm laying in bed, unable to sleep.

" I am now." he mutters

" I was wondering... would you paint the baby's room? When we decorate the room?"

" Katniss? Did you just wake me up at one am to ask if I would paint a room?"When he puts it that way, it does sound silly, but in my worried, stressed, mind, it is just another thing that I need done.

" Are...are you mad?"He sighs.

"Of course not, and of course I'll paint the don't worry yourself in the middle of the night over this sort of thing. You need rest."He kisses my head, and when I fall asleep, I'm too tired to even have nightmares.

O O O

I stand in front of a gigantic, wall-sized mirror in a gown of Annie's selection. I still don't quite comprehend why I need such an extravagant dress which I'll only wear for one day in my life, but Annie never had this kind of wedding, and Emily wants me to fully embrace the new possibilities of a comfortable and free life. Aforementioned dress just isn't what I'm looking for;it has too much beading on the skirt and bodice, and the sleeves are too puffy. This is the eighth dress to not make the cut, and I feel picky and selfish. Shaking my head, I wander back to the racks. After another 15 minutes, I discover a soft ivory gown with an off shoulder neckline,flared skirt, and wrist-length,plain I even try it on, I know it's simplicity will be perfect. It's also much less expensive because it has so little embelishment.

Back in front of the mirror in my smooth chosen dress, I hear my friends make "aww" sounds as I turn the skirt. I love it; it's so different from the dress that Snow commissioned for me that I'm not even bothered. After requesting the gown from an employee, I am measured by a stranger and my size ordered. It will be shipped to District 12 when it is made. Now, we just need to visit another shop to test the sizes and styles of the bridesmaid dresses. It is more shopping, money spending, and pleasant time in the Capitol than I have ever experienced.

O O O

AN Sorry, you have to listen to me again. I'm taking name suggestions for Katniss' baby, and if you want to hear more a bout a character/add a new one to the story, PM me or review with name of character !


End file.
